É tudo igual
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon se surpreende ao ver que não é assim tão diferente da maioria dos homens. Oneshot. Twincest Saga X Kanon, insinuação de lemon.


_**Pica é tudo igual**_

Kanon estava a se pentear naquele começo de quinta-feita. Mirava-se demoradamente no espelho, apreciando cada contorno de seu próprio rosto. O corpo não podia, dado que estava vestindo a túnica sacerdotal... mas quando se banhava nu, também se mirava no espelho...

Adorava admirar os próprios cabelos louros e longos, fortes, brilhantes... sim, podia ser servo de Atena... mas também era vaidoso, por que não?

- Espelho, espelho meu... existe cabelo mais lindo que o meu?

Nisso, no meio das divagações narcísicas do Kanon, apareceu Saga, que ao contrário de si trazia o cabelo preso e andava com pressa.

- Vamos, Kanon, chega de se vangloriar na frente do espelho! Você não tem responsabilidade nenhuma nessa beleza que tem, logo não deveria se orgulhar dela.

- Não se orgulha de nossa beleza ancestral, Saguinha? Oras! Eu me orgulho sim!

Ansioso, Saga tomou Kanon pelo braço, com pente mesmo, e foi "arrastando" pra fora da sala.

- Belo ou não belo, em cem anos este corpo não será mais seu! Logo, trate de dar atenção ao que realmente presta!

- Ain! Saga, me deixa ao menos terminar de pentear o cabelo!

- Temos compromisso. Vamos!

- C-compromisso?

- É. Temos que supervisionar um treinamento.

- Ah, Saga, nós somos os Mestres agora! Vamos continuar com essa palhaçada de tutelar treinadores?

- Lembre-se do que Atena disse! De manhã, nossas obrigações sacerdotais. De tarde, os treinos!

- Un...! E de noite... nem sobra tempo ou energia pra te comer! Nem o cabelo mais eu posso pentear em paz!

- Não foi você quem quis ser mestre esse tempo todo? Contente-se, oras!

- Só não sabia desse "outro lado"...! Un...!

- Cada escolha, uma renúncia! Vamos lá, Kanon, o pessoal nos espera!

Ainda meio xingando e praguejando, o gêmeo caçula foi, levando o pente e terminando de pentear no meio do caminho. Meio mal humorado pelo sol escaldante, adentrou a arena de treinos junto com Saga, sendo atentamente olhado e reverenciado pelas pessoas presentes.

Essa era outra coisa com a qual ainda não havia se acostumado. Ora, ele era só "mais um"! Por mais que, quando mais jovem, ele gostasse de poder... mas sempre aquele povão olhando, aplaudindo, reverenciando... era estranho!

Sentou-se com Saga no melhor lugar que havia na arena, na sombra e com servos que lhes abanassem. Ao menos essa parte da coisa era boa!

O primogênito se levantou e bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todos na arena. O povo silenciou.

- Guerreiros presentes! Hoje teremos um treino especial de ginástica! Todos os presentes terão de convencer a mim e a Kanon, os Sumos Sacerdotes do Santuário de Atena, que são capazes de desempenhar os exercícios propostos para os fins a que se destinam! Eu declaro que, a partir de agora, está iniciada a prova!

Kanon, que era bem menos diligente que o irmão e portanto não havia lido patavina sobre os deveres que teria à tarde, estava literalmente "boiando". Mas como confiava plenamente em seu gemeozinho... deixou rolar.

Só teve um problema... o Kanon não sabia que a tal "ginástica" seria tão literal¹. Sim, porque entrou todo mundo, literalmente, pelado.

O gêmeo de Saga, embora nada recatado, olhou aquilo com olhos esbugalhados e surpresos. Olhou pro lado, pra ver o que o Saga achava. E se surpreendeu grandemente ao ver que o Saga estava ali, impassível, completamente normal.

-S-Saga...! O que... o que está acontecendo? Tá todo mundo com os penduricalhos de fora!

- É um treino essencialmente clássico, Kanon. Todo mundo nu.

- Mas Saga...! Você é o mais "calminho" da relação e quem se espanta com esse negócio sou eu?

- Kanon! Que pervertido! Vê todo mundo pelado e logo pensa em sexo?

- Ué, é uma das únicas coisas que se faz completamente pelado! Bom... se bem que a gente faz com algumas roupas de vez em quando, né Saguinha?

- Sei... quando me pega no campo de treinos e faz às pressas pra ninguém ver, é parcialmente vestido. Sei! Mas de qualquer forma, também se toma banho nu, sabia?

- Sim, oras! Mas olha quanto pau e quanto saco! Ah, Saga, isso polui minha visão!

- Até parece que não gosta de um pau...

- Gosto, mas do seu, oras! Um pau lindo, grande, grosso... perfeito! Mas e o desse povo...? Uma porcaria! Eu hein, ainda bem que não tem ninguém excitado aí, senão...

- Chega, Kanon! Concentre-se nos exercícios e nas provas, pois teremos de julgá-las no final.

-J-julgar? E como prestar atenção, se o que não falta é pau? Ai cacete, cada coisa que me aparece!

- Eu te disse... cada escolha, uma renúncia!

Saga ainda tentava falar baixo para não fazer com que os servos ali perto ouvissem. Mas Kanon escancarava tudo, falando, gesticulando até de maneira obscena... e Saga abanava a cabeça, incrédulo.

De fato, o que mais prestou atenção nos exercícios foi o primogênito. Porque Kanon... mal conseguiu ver alguma coisa além da bunda e da "genitália" da maioria dos homens ali.

Quando acabou, Saga julgou e deu as diretrizes aos demais, para que melhorassem ou pudessem desempenhar as tarefas de maneira mais apurada.

Ao término daquela "demonstração", os gêmeos saíram da arena, escoltados pelos criados. Kanon permanecia com "cara de tacho", pensando naquele monte de bilau. Até que viu algo que, bem... não desejava ter visto...

Um dos participantes, o qual estava na saída do evento, tentava se trocar correndo... pois precisava esconder o que o Kanon logo percebeu ser uma ereção. Sim... uma ereção bem ali, incômoda, como ele bem sabia que enchia quando era fora de hora...

Sem perceber, ficou olhando os detalhes do pau duro do "conviva". Depois desviou os olhos e o deixou enfim se esconder...

...e começou um embate filosófico consigo mesmo, o qual só revelaria ao Saguinha quando chegassem em casa.

Chegaram. Saga se despiu e ia pro banho. Kanon o acompanhou, querendo dizer o que pensara...

Assim que entraram na banheira, começou a falar.

- Sabe, Saguinha? Não sei se você chegou a ver, mas um dos caras do evento estava de pau duro logo na saída...

- Eu vi. Pobre rapaz, às vezes essas coisas não são de se controlar... vêm fora de hora!

- Pois é... mas sabe o que andei pensando em nosso caminho pra cá?

- O que?

- Por que esse povo trai, se pica é tudo igual?

- Há? Você... ficou reparando?

- Fiquei, oras. E como não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, você sabe que mal vejo homem pelado além de você e eu, né... isso meio que dá a impressão que o resto das picas do mundo são diferentes...

- Claro que não, né, Kanon... deve ter umas diferenças de tamanho, de formato... mas no geral é a mesma coisa! Ou pensava que um ia ser retangular?

O mais moço caiu na risada!

- Claro que não! Mas bem... pensava que pra esse povo trair, tinha que ter algo de muito diferente.

- Não creio que seja formato de órgao o motivo de traição, Kanon.

- Qual então...?

- Ah... falta de comunicação... falta de diálogo... falta de dizer o que gosta na cama... acho que é isso!

- Pois é... ainda bem que eu sempre digo pro Saguinha o que eu mais gosto na cama! Né, Saguinha?

- Até demais, né, Kanon!

- Sei lá... eu não me arrependo de ter ficado só com você. Afinal, pica é tudo igual...

Em seguida, Saga sentiu as mãos de Kanon percorrendo seu corpo... seus lábios beijando seus ombros... e aquele famigerado roçar de pau duro (pra variar...) em suas nádegas...

- Kanon...!

- Hun... eu quase não tenho tempo de comer o Saguinha de noite... tem que ser agora, entre uma obrigação e outra, oras!

Saga sorriu, encostando-se no membro duro de Kanon e afastando as pernas para que ele entrasse melhor. De fato, pica era mesmo tudo igual, mas a relação peculiar que aqueles gêmeos tinham... era bem diferente!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹O termo "ginástica" vem do grego "fazer exercícios nu". Rsssssssssss! Por isso seria ginástica literal. _

_Mais uma loucura tendo o Kanin como protagonista! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
